I Saw Love In A Vision
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: This is Alice's POV of Love at first sight:Well kinda She and jasper's story of it. Reviews would help


Yay! It was a day till classes start and I was so excited, I know school why should I be excited but I was, I was combing my hair. "Rose" I yelled "Rose we are going to be late"

Rose walked into the bathroom. "What" she yelled.

"Morning Sleepy head" I smiled at her.

"Urgggg" Rose seemed very mad at me.

"Hey you should smile" I said.

"Why it is the first day of our sophomore year in college I should be happy because" She looked at me.

"Well there may be a guy" I smiled at her.

"Yeah talk for yourself Ms. Have a Senor Boyfriend" She said crossing her arms.

"Rose there could be a guy for you" I smiled at her.

"Um well" Someone knocked on the door she went to go answer it. I heard Rose mumble something. Than my boyfriend Erik walked in. He went up and kissed me.

"Hey Erik" I said

"Hey Ali" he hugged me. But I sensed he was holding back , not telling me something.

"I am going for a walk Al" Rose yelled

"K and Rose meet me at the café at 2 k" I yelled

"What Ever" she yelled.

I looked up at Erik. "Are we going out later" I asked

"No I have stuff to do Ali" he said backing away from me.

"Oh ok , but we can hang out later right" I said

"Um I will be busy for while maybe tomorrow" he said , kissed my head than left.

I groaned, than left a few minutes later. I went for a small walk around my building.

A tall blond guy bumped into me. "Sorry" he said smiling down at me.

"Oh it is ok I was not really paying attention to where I was going" I said

"Again sorry" he said "I am Jasper Cullen nice to meet you"

"Alice Brandon" I sock his hand. "Sorry too" I smiled up at him, his hair made me happy it was a wonderful shade of blond that reminded me of Rose's hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Oh back to my dorm, um maybe I will see you around" I said

"Yes I hope so Alice, Bye" he walked away. He was cute but I had to remind myself I had Erik. I walked back to the dorm and when I walked in a tall brown hair boy was in the room. He looked at Rose, who looked like she was in shock.

"You me café tomorrow 4 and I am not taking no as an answer" he left.

"Who was that" I asked

"Um he helped me bring up my books" Rose replied

"What was his name"

"Emmett" She replied

"Oh are you seeing him again" I asked

"Um yeah tomorrow at 4 at the café" She sounded unsure

"You ok Rose"

"Sure , sure just um….."

"He was cute I am glad you have a date FINALLY" I smiled at Her

"It is not a date I owe him a favor cause he brought up my books for me" She said crossing my arms.

"Sure Rose all I have to say is he is cute and you should give him a chance"

"The only thing I know about him is his name"

"So go from there on your date ask him stuff to get to know him it is not that hard" I said

"Alice" She groaned "Mary Alice Brandon".

"Rosalie Lillian Hale" I replied back

"Oh"

"I will have to dress you and find the perfect outfit what do you think?" I asked

"Fine, come on lets go eat I am starved" Rose grabbed my bag and we headed to the café. "Is Erik coming"

"No he said he had to go do something but would not tell me what"

"And you believed him" She said

"Why wouldn't I" I asked, she was really starting to scare me with this talk.

"That is the oldest line in the book"

"Is that bad"

She grabbed my hand and we walked faster She dragged me to the café. "Did you tell him we were coming here"

"Um no why Rose?" I asked now very worried

"Than he will moat likely come here and we can see what is going on" So we watched and Finally he showed up. I opened my mouth complete shock hit me. Erik walked in holding hand will a tall dark hair girl as they were ordering he kissed he looked. "Al" She touched my hand. I got up and walked over.

"How could you" I yelled and than slapping his face

"Hey" the tramp yelled. Yeah I called her a Tramp.

"Oh well you know this is a cheater" I yelled at the tramp

"I thought you broke up with your girlfriend" the tramp got up

" Um"

"We are over" I yelled and ran out so fast. I ran to the dorm Rose fallowed.

"Al" Rose said sitting by me.

"I thought things were great , than he cheats on me after 2 years" I said blankly

"Al he is a jerk it is not your fault" She replied looking at me

"I loved him" I laid my head on a pillow

"Just forget about him"

"Rose please just leave me alone for a little bit I need to collect myself"

"Ok I will go for a walk and bring back food" Rose got up and left the dorm.

After she left, I wanted to cry but knew it would not help. So for a while I stared blankly at the wall. My phone rang.

"Hi" I said blankly.

"Oh Al I heard I am so sorry" it was Bella. Maybe she would cheer me up.

"Um"

"Oh I am so sorry, I have to go but I will see you later Al love ya" Bella hung up. You could always count on Bella but sometimes she was annoying, but now I was happy she called I was feeling better.


End file.
